hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
New Kids on the Block:Live
New Kids on the Block: Live è stato il quinto tour di concerti dei e il primo in 14 anni da quando il gruppo si sciolse dopo il loro ultimo tour nel 1994. E 'il primo tour di Lady Gaga come artista d'apertura e il primo tour in arene. La band prese Gaga dopo che Donnie Wahlberg la vide al Perez Hilton Fourth of July Spectacular! nel 2008. Sviluppo Per la prima volta, la Haus ha creato una serie di fondali e interludes per lo spettacolo. Hanno anche portato tre grandi display LCD rettangolari a cui hanno aggiunto le ruote in modo che i ballerini potessero muoverli durante lo spettacolo. Per i costumi, hanno creato un abito origami che è stato ispirato da un abito della collezione Thierry Mugler autunno / inverno 1991 e un vestito grigio per i ballerini di sesso maschile con l'aggiunta di spalline oversize. Tutti i nuovi oggetti di scena per lo spettacolo hanno superato il budget che l'etichetta aveva dato a GaGa così hanno dovuto prenotare spettacoli nei club, al fine di pagarsi le spese. Oltre alle nuove creazioni, hanno tenuto oggetti di scena creati in precedenza, come il "Headset Haus" il "Disco Stick" e "Gli Occhiali iPod". I quali sono stati introdotti nel Just Dance Promo Tour nel maggio del 2008. Hanno anche tenuto un'audizione aperta per trovare quattroballerini e due ballerine. I nuovi collaboratori del Haus sono stati: Michael Silas conosciuto come "Mikey Mugler", Ian McKenzie conosciuto come "Louis Lagerfeld", Asiel Hardison come "Duke Jones", Anthony Lofendocome "Tonny Ferris". I nomi erano un mix dei loro nickname mescolati con un designer di moda o cantanti: Mikey Mugler ( Thierry Mugler ), Louis Lagerfeld ( Karl Lagerfeld ), Duke Jones (Grace Jones). Set list # Pop Heart (Video Introduzione) # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" # Pop Ate My Heart (Video interlude) # "LoveGame" # "Paparazzi" # "Starstruck" # Phantom (Video interlude) # "Poker Face" # "Just Dance" In alcune date GaGa performa anche "Big Girl Now" insieme ai New Kids on the Block. Sinossi Vestiti A seconda del tipo di spettacolo, alcune variazioni dovevano essere fatte in modo da accogliere la dimensione dello stage. Ad esempio,in alcune date nei club non ha avuto i tre schermi LCD. In generale, Gaga ha utilizzato l'auricolare microfono quando è stato possibile, in caso contrario, ha usato un microfono Shure. Per tutti i primi spettacoli si è esibita con il vestito origami mentre la maggior parte degli spettacoli, successivi, indossava la tuta usata in " Poker Face ". NK-BDR1.jpg|1.1 Lady+Gaga+New+Kids+Block+Concert+Madison+Square+1iaI11Cwu-1l.jpg 11-19-08 Lindsay Lozon 001.jpg|1.2 PK-Suit01.png|2.1 FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|2.2 NK-BDR2.jpg|3.1 LCDShirt01.jpg|3.2 #New Kids shows — Vestito Origami da Haus of Gaga , mutandine grigio, stivaletti beige di Christian Louboutin ##Vestito Bianco — dall' Ottobre 8 al Novembre 29, Dicembre 6-7, 9-12,15, 21 del 2008. ##Vestito Nero — Novembre 30, Dicembre 2-5, 8, 13-14, 16-20, 31 del 2008. #Dopo shows — Abito da Haus of Gaga, stivaletti da Givenchy ##Versione Blu Elettrico — Ottobre 13-19 del 2008. ##Versione Nera — Ottobre 29-31 del 2008. ##Versione Oro — Novembre 21, 2008. #Ballerini ##Abiti Griggi da Haus of Gaga — dall' Ottobre 8 al Dicembre X, 2008 ##Vestiti, Maglia Nera con LED da Haus of Gaga — dal Dicembre 11 al 30 del 2008 ''Pop Heart'' (Video introduzione) Lo spazio scenico è costituito da Space Cowboy e il suo tavolo di DJ di solito sulla sinistra con tre schermi mobili a LED posti al centro della scena. Lo spettacolo è iniziato con l'Intro Haus, che viene proiettato sui 3 schermi LCD mobili. Per il film, Gaga indossa un cappuccio nero con i suoi Ray-Ban insieme ad un rossetto arancione. Alcune delle scene sono presenti nei sui occhiali iPod LCD . Voce I need m-m-m-more, to feed my pop heart Give me more! I want: The future, Gaga, Fashion, T-t-technology, Dance, New York, Music, Pop Culture! I want The Fame I can hear you! Can you hear me? The revolution is coming And I want W-w-we want, you deserve. The future My name is Lady Gaga and this is my Haus! normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" NK-BDR4.png NK-BDR1.jpg NK-BDR3.png NK-BDR4.jpg BD-Dirty-LIVE011.jpg NK-BDR2.jpg ''Pop Ate My Heart'' (Video interlude) Durante questo interludio viene mandato il video in cui Gaga indossa una camicia bianca sanguinante di rosa mentre uccelli stanno volando verso. Recorded Vocals I really don't remember when. But it was quick and then was dead. Before I knew the thing inside, I felt something was gone, I cried. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. Pop ate my heart and I became a slave, to what? To his LoveGame... PAMH-2.png PAMH-3.png normal_006.jpg normal_028.jpg PAMH-1.png 15.jpg "LoveGame" LG-NKTB-01.png LG-NKTB-02.png LG-NKTB-03.png BD-LG-LIVE011.jpg Lady_Gaga_Performing_Live_Concert_UesI5ZW3plQl.jpg "Starstruck" (featuring Space Cowboy) Starstruck 1.JPG|Lady Gaga's main look. Starstruck 2.JPG|Falling cherries. Starstruck 3.JPG|Tunnel of stars. "Paparazzi" NK-Papa1.png normal_025.jpg NK-Papa2.png 060.jpg Lady+Gaga+New+Kids+Block+Concert+Madison+Square+1iaI11Cwu-1l.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_032.jpg ''Space Cowboy Segue'' (Video interlude) Un pezzo musicale con riprese da The Fame: Part One viene mandato in onda. "Poker Face" normal_049.jpg NK-PK1.jpg "Just Dance" Date Il tour ha debuttato il 18 settembre del 2008, ma Gaga si unì a loro solo l'8 ottobre 2008. Ha effettuato 27 date delle 28 previste. Lo spettacolo il 23 novembre fu annullato (A causa di un inevitabile conflitto di programmazione). Personale *Direttore Creativo— Matthew "Dada" Williams *Coreografa — Laurieann Gibson *Disegnatore Costumi — Haus of Gaga *DJ — Space Cowboy *Video Interlude — Haus of Gaga *Video — RK Diversified *Management — Troy Carter *Ballerini — Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison, Anthony Lofendo New Kids on the Block